The Spec Ops Team: Other Lives
by BrenRome
Summary: (1 Year Anniversary Story for the Spec-Ops Team!) Set between Spec-Ops Team 1 & 2, Agent Arthur Williams is pulled into another universe similar to his own and now his team must find a way to return him safely with the help of their counterparts. (I own NOTHING but my OC's. This is for FAN-Purposes ONLY, so PLEASE don't sue!)


**Hi, Everyone! Welcome to the first Spec-Ops Team Anual story! Hard to believe it's been one year since the Spec-Ops Team began, right? Well, anyway, let's talk about the Spec-Ops Team: Other Lives. This is a little one-shot set between the Spec-Ops Team's 1 & 2, just around the ending of Spec-Ops Team 1 before Katie recruited her friends to join her in S.H.I.E.L.D. Though some of you might know what's coming, I hope this little twist will surprise you and entertain you. That's all I have to say! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and always, I own NOTHING but my OC's! This is for FAN-Purpopses ONLY, so PLEASE don't sue! With that said, enjoy!**

 _ **Dubai...**_

 _ **Somewhere, Sometime...**_

The HYDRA Agents stormed the Myigashi Incorporated building. They expected SHIELD would try to stop them as soon as they heard of their plan, but they never expected it to be this soon.

Moreover, they heard the new good eye of SHIELD had sent their protégé in to try and find out where and how HYDRA was getting their extra funds to rebuild from. Most agents were nervous. They had heard of the incident on HYDRA Island and were perfectly aware of what this team was capable of. Especially the protégé.

Finally reaching the main computer console room, they bashed the doors open to find a single occupant inside. He was wearing a black ops S.H.I.E.L.D. Uniform and had short brown hair and blue eyes.

Carlton "Carl" Sheila. Arthurine William's own ultimate weapon whom she had groomed from a punk on the streets into a proper gentleman.

Seeing the other HYDRA Agents, Carl simply put a finger to his lips.

"It's okay, gentlemen." He assured, putting his hands by his side, "I'll be on my way."

With that, he quickly put his hands up, flicking his wrists. At first, the HYDRA thugs assumed he was surrendering, but then they smelled something which instantly put them to sleep.

Fortunately, Carl had his nose filters prepared just in case, and thus was unaffected. Grabbing the USB drive that was in the computer, Carl quickly exited out of the drive on the computer, and then snatched it away. Running as fast as he could, Carl bashed through the doors and ran down a narrow hallway. Whipping out his phone from his pocket, he quickly texted 'Ready 2 Go!'

Behind him, he heard screaming and felt the whooshing of bullets flying past him. It was too late because he was already at his destination; the window glass. Praying that he wouldn't die, he raised his arms up so that they crossed each other and smashed through the glass with one mighty leap. He felt for a moment as if he were falling to the ground, but deep down, he knew there was someone to catch him. Even so, he closed his eyes just to be safe.

Fortunately, his fall was broken by a cushion and his head suddenly planted face-first between two soft places.

"Carl!" A firm, annoyed, but playful feminine voice called, "I know you're happy to see me, but this is too much!"

As he opened his eyes, he found he was looking directly at a seat and his face was staring between two very fit and well-toned female legs. Looking up, Carl was met with the sight of a woman slightly older than him. She was a well-fit redhead with long hair and definitive muscles with green eyes, dressed in a business suit. Arthurine Williams. His SO, and the woman who made him what he was now.

"Sorry, boss!" Carl replied, sheepishly.

"I told you, Carl." Arthurine said, annoyed, "I don't want to be like how Grace is infatuated over Skype."

"I said I was sorry." Carl murmured like a little kid who was upset at not getting ice cream when he did something wrong and wouldn't admit it.

….

 _ **Later,**_

 _ **The Playground…**_

Arthurine walked closely next to her young protégé as she wrote down the information on her pad about the mission.

"You know, I really wish that you would stop putting yourself in these situations." Arthurine told him, "I worry about you, Carl."

"Can't help it." Carl grinned, "I live for action, remember?"

"One of these days, I might be looking over your grave." Arthurine admitted, coming to a stop to face him seriously, "You've certainly come a long way, but you still like to be reckless. Plus, you took a bullet for me twice in a month."

"Maybe it's because the gallant knight wants to rescue the fairy princess who rescued him from a pointless life." Carl suggested.

Arthurine looked at him seriously as Carl realized his mistake.

"That…uh…" He said, trying to apologize in the best way, "That was a terrible analogy of you as princess."

"It was." Arthurine nodded, "Like I'm some kind of damsel in distress. Need I remind you the greatest American Hero of all time was a scrawny young girl from Brooklyn who became the world's greatest Super Soldier?"

Just then, her pad device bleeped as she looked at it.

"It's the Director." She pointed out, "I have to take this in my office. Behave yourself, okay?"

"You know me, 'Mom.'" Carl joked, "Kid gloves made from bunny slippers."

Arthurine gave a soft smile and left him. It had been a few days since they were starting to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. Since then, they had mainly been shutting down HYDRA locations of interest one day at a time. It had been long and tiring, but soon Carl would be able to recruit his best friends who he used to hang out with; Toby and Andy. The three had stuck together like glue after Carl had escaped abusive adoptive parents and spent most of his time hanging around them despite no longer living in the same orphanage as them since Carl had grown up without knowing his true parents save for a supposed twin brother named Terry but even then he wasn't sure of that. The last time he saw them, he was having doubts about staying with S.H.I.E.L.D., but now he had enough reason to stay with them and wanted to extend the same courtesy to his friends.

For most of his life Carl lived as a renegade getting into all sorts of trouble and ruining his life. That is, until he met Arthurine Williams. Carl had heard of an organization calling themselves 'The Rising Tide' and supposedly they could help Carl find his true parents. So Carl left an explosive 'surprise' for his abusive foster parents seeing as how they had killed his supposed twin brother. Yet, Carl wasn't expecting a badass-tough-as-nails hot redhead S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent to arrest him. Though as it turned out, the then-director of the organization, Nicole Fury, wanted Arthurine to calm down and thus Carl filled the description of everything a protégé who could help turn off the workaholic part of Arthurine's brain needed to have. Eventually, Arthurine became so close to him that she trained Carl in the ways of super spy espionage turning a low-life street punk into an elite super-spy with impeccable manners and who was irresistible to females, and knew more about how to handle weapons than he did previously which combined with his love for action movies, made him a formidable opponent. Plus, thanks to Arthurine opening up to him, she had sat down to watch some of the greatest action movies of all time and had picked up a thing or two herself from there as well as how to stop that motorized workaholic part in her head which would eventually end in her leading her team on a mission to save the world which they did against nearly-impossible odds.

As Carl entered the gym, he noticed there was one single occupant. There was another agent pounding away at a punching bag. The other male had short curly brown hair and sharp blue eyes with a tall and well-built physique for a standard S.H.I.E.L.D. Operative. He was currently in workout gear and looked up to see Carl enter.

Frank Carter.

"Hey." Carl called out.

"Hey." Frank replied.

"Mind if I have a go?" Carl asked.

"Knock yourself out." His teammate replied as Carl began punching away at the bag while Frank held it upright.

"You know, I'm practicing for when I make my recruitments." Carl said, thinking about the orphanage head who had brought nothing but misery to his life even before turning him over to his adoptive parents.

"Expecting any trouble?" Frank asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing I can't handle." Carl smirked, punching the bag where the nose would be positioned on a person.

….

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Once alone in her office, Arthurine worked her iPad-like device and instantly, an image of a woman appeared on the screen before her. It was a woman with medium-length brown hair and brown eyes.

Director Phyllis Coulson. Arthurine almost slapped herself because she was about to call her 'Agent.' It felt weird to have her a Director with Arthurine as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best eye ever since that event with her father had wrapped up a couple months back. Although originally she had offered Arthurine the job of becoming a Level 7 training officer, a position of being a single agent of her own which Arthurine had long aspired to, but after learning the importance of teamwork she politely refused saying that she liked her team and wouldn't want to leave them on her own. Thus, Phyllis made Arthurine her new 'best eye' as Phyllis had once been herself to Director Nicole Fury before her supposed 'death' at the hands of the Asgardian Goddess of Mischief Loki during the events which brought the Avengers together. Since then, Arthurine had proved to be a better agent than she did before and after her promotion as a team leader.

"Agent Arthurine Williams." Phyllis said, "Good to see you're out and about. How are you right now?"

"Fine, Ma'am." Arthurine replied, "We think we might've figured out how to hit HYDRA the hardest and steal a good amount of their cash at the same time."

"Has there been any update on the Steele Sisters?" Phyllis asked.

"No." Arthurine sighed, "It seems like we might have to just accept that we might never be able to find them just like Roberta Gonzalez."

Since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Phyllis had been trying her best with Arthurine to rebuild the organization from the ground-up. As such, she was looking to see if there might be anybody left who had survived the HYDRA attack shortly after Stephanie Rogers outed them to the rest of the world. Roberta Gonzalez was someone who didn't show up unfortunately and now the search for Jane Steele and her sister Thalia had proved to be hopeless as well.

On the plus side, Phyllis had been a bit more successful in recruiting veteran agents she had found such as Robbie Morse and new potential allies like Lucy Hunter.

"That's unfortunate." Phyllis nodded, "But we need to talk about something that's come up."

Phyllis's face grew a bit grim.

"My team and I are out at the moment." She explained, "But something happened in Florida that requires your attention. Something similar to the Asgardian teleportation we've seen so much of since Thor's first visit to Earth. Martin May did some recon and after the work that Fitz and Simmons did…well, we think that it might be some kind of teleportation device. We need you to go down there now and retrieve it seeing as how I need Agent May for this next mission I'm on."

Arthurine shuddered a bit. Not from the fact that she might have to deal with Asgard, but from where she was headed. She had been down to Florida and was manipulated into killing nearly everyone there before her father was revealed to have been alive, and went crazy. It was the last straw that had forced her and Carl to ultimately kill him in the end.

"Are you all right?" Phyllis asked, "If you want, I can talk about sending 'The Calvary' over…"

"No." Arthurine assured, "Phyllis, thank you for your concern, but I'll handle it with my team. Thank you."

"Good." Phyllis said, as some specs were downloaded remotely to Arthurine's laptop, "Here are the specs then. Let me know what happens and good luck."

With that, she shut off communications. Arthurine went over to her desk and pulled out a small photograph. It was the photo of her and her Dad shortly before her mother had died. Arthurine was smiling as she drove a little toy Captain America car, while her Dad kneeled near her smiling as well. Arthurine remembered very well the day she got that car and felt like an actual hero, which was the day that she knew she wanted to be someone who helped others. It also served as her introduction to Captain America, Stephanie Rogers, whom Arthurine would work day and night to try and be like. Unfortunately her Mom would never get to see it. A few days later, her mother had gone out on the town and then later that night, police officers showed up to inform her Dad that her mother had been shot on site. Arthurine would later learn this was in reprimand for some dirty Vietnam stuff that had happened, but this broke his father and turned him into the psychopath that almost destroyed the world's population.

Sighing, she rubbed her eyes together hard.

 _Oh, Mom…_ She thought, _What would you do?_

She paused and smiled softly to herself.

"Dumb question." She realized out loud, "I know exactly what you'd do. You'd go in without knowing what you'd get yourself into."

She nodded.

Today would be a long day.

….

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"I hate this." The young man sitting on the table complained. He was well-built with short blonde hair, and blue eyes, which looked like he hadn't slept in months. That was partly true.

"Don't worry." The person treating him replied, "This'll only sting for just a second."

The person in question was a bit tall and slightly buff with short dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had a scar along his upper arm, as he injected a needle into the patient's arm. The man sitting down groaned with pain, but thankfully, the blood sample was quickly collected and stored in a nearby vial.

"There we go." The man said, removing the needle, "Don't you feel better?"

"Not really, Saul." The man replied, "How does this help again?"

Saul Washionton rolled his eyes.

"It means I'm going to be testing your blood to see if this is a mutation thing that's been going on with you, James. If it is, there's a great chance we can reverse the effects."

James Smith looked at his arm, worryingly. Both he and Saul had been enlisted into Arthurine's team by order of then-S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nicole Fury, and since then had seen and encountered many strange things. Unfortunately, there was a point during their adventures when James almost got himself killed and ended up being exposed to an alien blood which ended up making him write these strange symbols on the wall. It was getting worse each day and he had heard the same thing happened to the HYDRA Agent within S.H.I.E.L.D.; Joan Garrett. She had ended up going insane and was only stopped when now-S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Phyllis Coulson disintegrated her with an alien weapon.

James had been no stranger to torture. James grew up with his father and step-mother after his real mother left after he was born for unknown reason. He was bullied in grade school and straight on into high school to the point that he almost committed suicide at the age of 17 but didn't after he told his parents. After he graduated from High School he put himself through college and graduated at the top of his class. Following college, he signed up for the U.S. Army, while in the army part of his team, including himself, got captured and after almost three months of being tortured, a SHIELD team rescued him and he was the only survivor who refused to reveal any secrets to the terrorists holding him. He endured much but this was becoming a psychological battle he felt he was losing. While he had managed to create means of not letting this effect take over, he was worried that they wouldn't last long.

"Saul…" James asked a bit concerned, "Let's just assume for a second that there is something wrong with me on a genetic level. Is there any way you think that could be passed on to any offspring of mine?"

Saul looked at him funny, but rubbed the back of his head as he looked at a tablet.

"Well, if I'm to believe that the great James Smith wants to start spreading his love to someone else and have that special woman pop out babies for him…"

"I'm serious, Saul." James told him.

Saul sighed.

"We don't know, James." Saul explained, "It's as simple as that. We have no idea what that little concoction did to you, or if Phyllis is even affected. We only know Joan Garrett went nuts when she took it and based on everything Phyllis's team disclosed to us, that seemed to happen almost instantly after she took the drug. Any other records were destroyed when Arthurine got you that drug to save your life. I don't have any answers."

James nodded.

"It's just a question." He assured.

Just then, the doors to the lab opened revealing a young woman around 27 with shoulder-length black hair. Her eyes fell upon Saul who smiled back as she gave a little wave.

"Well," James replied, "Have fun, I'm going to see if I can get some rest."

With that, he left as Saul walked up to his girlfriend, Bryce Jessica Gordon. The two had grown closer after helping to save the world from Arthurine's father, and the two had become more than friends after being assigned to Arthur's team.

Saul took Bryce by the hand and led her into a nearby closet. There, Saul began to lift up Bryce's shirt revealing her perky twins, while she fiddled to get his jeans off. This was how the two liked it, just relaxing for the time being with her as they usually did in their spare time. Unfortunately, their party was interrupted by the closet door being opened by Carl who looked at them nonchalantly.

"Get yourselves ready in an hour cause we're moving out then." He pointed out, "Oh, and I'm going to pretend I never saw this."

With that he closed the door as the two agents took deep breaths to recompose themselves.

"I think we need another place to hide in." Bryce said, half-jokingly.

"How did he even find us?" Saul asked.

As if on cue, Carl opened the door again.

"This is the only closet that doesn't have notes on it regarding how to fix James." He pointed out before leaving again.

….

 _ **Later,**_

 _ **The Spec-Ops Plane…**_

Once the team was in the air, Arthurine brought them to the meeting room to discuss the mission.

"Okay." She breathed, "So based on what we know from Coulson's team, it looks like HYDRA might've gotten their hands on some kind of transportation device."

"Like Asgard Transportation?" Carl asked.

"We're not sure yet." Arthurine admitted, "All that matters is that if HYDRA figures out how to work this thing, they could become unstoppable. They could have unlimited resources in infinite dimensions. Fortunately, Agent May's recon seemed to indicate that this item is stationary and thus cannot be moved."

She went over to the holo desk and brought up a 3D Blueprint of the base where HYDRA was storing the device.

"So," She explained, "Bryce, Saul; you both will be trying to figure out what the hell this thing is and how we can prevent HYDRA from using it further if necessary. James will stay behind to do recons, (no offense, James,) and the rest of us will clear the way and then form a perimeter so as to provide you with all the cover we can."

She looked up and smiled.

"Any questions?" She asked.

There was no response.

"All right." She explained, "Let's gear up then."

…

 _ **Later,**_

 _ **Deep in the Florida Sewers…**_

"You'd think HYDRA would've picked somewhere more original." Carl replied, as he and Arthurine snuck through the sewer water with Bryce and Saul following close behind and Frank bringing up the rear, "I mean, you don't see anyone else planting an interdimensional gateway underneath Disney World or Legoland."

"Actually," Bryce explained, looking at a handheld pad of hers, "You're not that far off, Carl."

She nodded towards some electrical cabals that were literally leading the way for them to whatever this device was.

"Based on the information we have, a portal of this description would have to take at least a lot of power to turn on."

"Why not just put it under New York in Times Square?" Carl asked.

"Seriously?" Arthurine asked, as if she were conversing with a fool, "With the Avengers right over their heads next door to Toni Stark who no doubt has a million ways to catch them."

"I was kidding." Carl pointed out.

"I know." Arthurine smiled, as they rounded a corner seeing two more HYDRA Agents. Two ICER rounds from Arthurine and Carl brought them down before they had time to process what was happening.

"Okay…" Bryce replied, "Portal should be right around this next right corner."

With that, the group turned to find some kind of large metal structure shaped like an 'O' with the middle part completely empty so that the metal formed its outline. The structure was embedded into the brick walls which looked to have been removed to unearth this structure. The cables they had been following converged into the device and then another red cable ran into a laptop that was sitting nearby.

"James?" Arthurine asked, speaking into her communication device.

All she got was static.

"James, are you there?" She asked.

With no response, she frowned at looked at Frank.

"Frank, watch our back." Arthurine declared, "Something tells me we'll have more HYDRA on our ass sooner than we'd want to have."

"Right." Frank declared, stepping back outside to take point as Bryce and Saul did their work looking at the laptop's info. After a few minutes, of scrolling through information, Bryce turned back to them.

"Okay, Arthurine." Bryce sighed, "Here's the deal, "The thing's fully operational, but it's turned off at the moment."

As soon as he said that, there was a gunshot heard from outside as Frank turned a corner back to them.

"HYDRA's HERE!" He said before turning back and firing.

"It was an ambush. Where else were they going to do with us besides kill us?"

"Well, at least they're getting creative now." Carl acknowledged.

"Bryce, Saul, find a way to shut it down permanently!" Arthurine declared, "We'll cover for you!"

With that, the two turned the corner and began firing at the HYDRA Agents coming in. All seemed to be going well until Carl noticed one agent arriving with possibly the biggest bazooka he had seen in his life.

"CRAP!" He cursed, "DOWN!"

With that, he pushed his two teammates down into the water as the agent fired. The shot missed and instead exploded over their heads. Unfortunately, it turned the corner where Saul and Bryce were. Saul saw it coming and pushed the two down as well as the missile hit the wall. Unfortunately, it seemed to damage the laptop and a blue wormhole suddenly appeared in the center of the device.

"GUYS!" Bryce called, "WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

With that, an enormous gust storm kicked in and began dragging everything towards the wormhole. Saul and Bryce managed to hold onto the cabals as they watched some HYDRA Agents getting sucked in as well. Outside, the other S.H.I. E.L.D. Agents noticed this and tried to get some kind of holding as well since the winds were becoming strong enough to lift HYDRA Agents around the corner and pull them into this portal. Frank and Saul managed to grab onto a cable, but just as Arthurine went for one, a HYDRA Agent was lifted up and smacked into Arthurine pulling her back towards the portal.

"NO!" Carl screamed, "ARTHURINE!"

Arthurine desperately tried to grab something, but everything was happening so fast that when she had her bearings, it was too late and she was already sucked into the portal.

Not one to leave anybody behind especially if it was someone like Arthurine, Carl began to pull himself along the cables until he got to the portal room. However, by the time he made it, the portal had spat some new stranger out and then closed up permanently.

"ARTHURINE!" Carl screamed.

"Carl!" Saul assured, "We'll get her back, I promise."

They were interrupted by a scream from Bryce. Turning around, the two could see she had her hands on her mouth, kneeling down in front of the man who came out of the portal so she could get a better look at him.

"Um…I uh… I think you should see this…" She replied.

The two walked over and saw what had spooked Bryce. The person was a man who had a bit of cropped red hair, and despite the obvious gender change, one thing was very clear.

….

 _ **Meanwhile,**_

 _ **In Another World…**_

"She looks just like Arthur." Katie declared, looking over the strange woman who had been spit out of the portal, "But this can't be right! This has to be like some evil doppelganger or something. We can't know for sure if it's really him or not."

"I don't know," Bruce said, "Sabrina…"

"I'll run some tests." She assured, helping Katie put the woman over their shoulders for support.

"Another bad thing is that I looked at the data and HYDRA Managed to make their own version of this thing. Where, I'm not sure. It seems that blast took out the device, so it's a no-go." Bruce explained.

"Great." Katie said, sarcastically, "In the meantime, let's get this woman back to base and then do those tests to make sure she didn't just shave a goatee to pretend to be friendly."

"Uh, Katie?" Jessica asked, through the communication device, "I've got Director Coulson on the line here. He wants to know why Arthur isn't answering and asked to speak to you."

Katie sighed as she helped Bruce move the woman further.

"Put him through." She sighed.

….

 _ **Later,**_

 _ **In Another World…**_

Arthur woke up with a groan. His vision had returned, but it hurt to look upwards. It took him a second to realize that he was in fact looking into a light. Rubbing his eyes, he pushed himself upwards and then sat upwards. He seemed to be back in the Playground Medical Bay, but something felt wrong. His body and mind was buzzing from no doubt being pushed into that portal.

As he tried to leave the bed, he suddenly was met with a gasp when two men walked in. He recognized the hairstyle at first, but as they got closer, he could clearly see this was all wrong. One of the men was slightly buff and wore a lab coat. His hair was short and dirty blonde and his eyes were bright blue. He had a scar along his upper arm. The second man had an athletic build with short brown hair and blue eyes. But what really worried Arthur the most was the fact that the man in the lab coat wore an ID Badge that read 'Saul Washionton.' Not to mention that the man next to him wore a T-Shirt featuring Arnold Schwarzenegger in Terminator 2 on his motorcycle.

 _Oh. Shit._ Arthur thought. There was only one explanation for all of this.

"Okay." The normal-dressed man declared, "Out with it."

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Where's Arthurine?" He asked seriously, "She's practically the male doppelganger of you, and I demand to know."

Suddenly, there was a 'ping' like sound from the iPad-like device as the man with the nametag looked at it.

"Just as I feared." The man said.

"What, Saul?" The normal-dressed man said.

"Carl…this is Arthurine."

The man named Carl looked at Arthur confused.

"It can't be…" He said, trying to deny it.

"Well, it's her…but it's not…" Saul continued, looking at his device, "With the exception of his chromosomes, this is pretty much Arthurine Williams…just one we haven't met. I never thought I'd say this, but this is actually Arthurine from another universe!"

Saul seemed to be getting giddier, but a look from Carl got him focused again.

"So this is Arthurine from another universe where she was born a man?" Carl asked.

"Pretty much." Saul replied, tapping down quickly on his iPad like machine.

"Wait!" Arthur asked, "So you're…you're Carl Sheila?"

Carl looked at him surprised, almost like he had forgotten Arthur was in the same room as him.

"You know me?" He asked.

"I know of someone like you." Arthur elaborated.

He frowned and looked at Sab… Saul. He reminded himself. As weird as this was, he had somehow been transported to a universe where everyone appeared to be of the opposite gender.

"And I know someone like you as well." Arthur explained, "It's just…you're both…female where I come from."

The two looked at him amazed.

"Wait." Carl asked, "So if you really are Arthurine Williams' counterpart, then you would have to know how I met him. No, wait. There has to be something that happened after the whole HYDRA incident."

He pondered for a minute before snapping his fingers.

"I got it!" He said, "What did I nickname Tyria today?"

"Tyria?!" Arthur asked, surprised, "By any chance would that happen to be Tyria Boateng?"

"Is there any other?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Arthur stated, "Though where I come from, it's actually Tyler Boateng. And if you really are Kati…my protégé from another dimension, then you nicknamed them Stumpy. I said it was an unimaginative name."

Carl looked at Arthur amazed.

"My god." He said, "It is you. Um…well…I mean…"

"I know." Arthur stated, "Let's skip the pleasantries and try to figure out how to get me home."

"Already working on that with Bryce." Saul told them, as he looked at a pad-like device.

Arthur suddenly looked at him.

"No doubt that's Bryce Gordon, is it?"

"Of course." Saul replied.

"Okay." Arthur said, "Just try not to do anything that'll result in me finding you two engaging in fifty shades of wrong which'll haunt me until I die."

Carl stifled a laugh, as Saul went off.

"I take it they're a couple here too?" Arthur asked.

"Indeed." Carl said, trying to make a conversation, "I'm not going to lie. This is completely weird."

"You're telling me." Arthur stated, "Try looking at it from my point of view."

"Speaking of which." Carl said, "You said there's a protégé from your universe of me."

"Yeah." Arthur stated, "But like I said. Mine's female, but she helped me out of being too much of a workaholic and it paid off."

"Sounds like my SO. Arthurine Williams." Carl pointed out, "She used to be a crabby lady before I met her. I'd like to think that I was the prescription she needed to find a way to turn off that part of her which could never relax."

"My protégé did just that for me." Arthur nodded, "And in turn I helped mold her from a street kid into a proper gentlewoman."

"Then I guess we aren't that different after all." Carl said.

"Arthurine?!"

Arthur looked up and saw a new person approaching them. He had short curly brown hair and sharp blue eyes with a tall and well-built physique for a standard S.H.I.E.L.D. Operative. He suddenly realized his mistake and looked at him with serious eyes.

"Sorry." He said, "It's just…Saul told me and I wanted to see it for myself. Angent Frank Carter."

"Arthur Williams." Arthur said, shaking his hand, "And it's perfectly understandable."

….

 _ **Meanwhile,**_

 _ **In Another World…**_

"Is there anything wrong…Faye, was it?" Arthurine asked, noticing Faye was looking at her funny.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, "It's just…with the way things have been going, all the things me and my team have seen…with the obvious gender exception, I can't help but notice that your ears, eyes, nose, and mouth are all positioned exactly like Arthur's."

Katie looked over the strange woman who appeared to be Arthur's female counterpart, and nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing." Katie agreed, "If you weren't from another universe, I'd say that you could've passed for Arthur's sister."

"Listen…" Arthurine said, trying to take things off-topic, "I just have to know one thing…Katie said that Arthur had trained his whole life to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent."

"That's what he told us." Katie said.

"And his Dad…" Arthurine asked, "Did he try to kill the world's population as well?"

"His Dad?" Katie asked, "No. He said his Dad died years ago. But his Mom tried something like that."

"His…Mom…?" Arthurine said, surprised, "Wow. I never knew my Mom, but I guess I can see what it was like for him."

"He's questioned it every day." Katie said, "He's always wondered if what he did was actually the right thing or not."

"I couldn't stop him." She said, "I loved my father. He's the only reason I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. in the first place, but he had gone insane. Carl and I had to put him down."

"Whatever happens," Katie assured, "At least you have a friend looking over your back."

Arthurine looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks, Car…er…Katie."

"Arthurine?" The group looked up to see Sabrina standing in the doorway, "Boss wants to see you."

"I wonder how Phyllis is like on this world." Arthurine said to herself, straightening herself out, and following Sabrina.

….

 _ **Soon,**_

 _ **In Another World…**_

"That's…not right at all." Phyllis Coulson declared, looking at Arthurine's male counterpart through the communications screen.

"You're telling me." Arthur declared.

"So what happened to Arthurine?" Phyllis asked.

"We believe that she's in the universe this version of her is from." Bryce explained, "We have a theory on how to get her back and send this version back home, but it's going to require a lot of things; one of which is finding someone who has another interdimensional portal."

"But the other one's long gone, unfortunately." Arthur explained, "Which means unless you guys have a spare lying around…"

"We might not." Phyllis explained, "But we have reason to believe HYDRA had the idea after an event in Florida. Rumor has it they went somewhere down there, sent one of their own subjects in, and he came out much older afterwards only a few seconds later."

Phyllis looked at Carl.

"I take it you know who to take Arthurine's counterpart to see." She asked him.

"I sure do." He said.

"Good. My two best agents who are the science experts are also looking into ways to help get you back home. They'll inform you if and when they have something. Until we know how to get him back and Arthurine home, we'll have to hope for the best. Good luck." Phyllis noted, turning the communications off.

"C'mon." Carl smiled, taking Arthur's hand, "There's someone here who I think you'll want to meet."

With that, he took Arthur to a door which lead down a flight of stairs which Arthur recognized from his own world. Soon, the two were standing at the bottom of the steps where there was only an iPad and a single chair. In front of the room was a single bed where a long-haired auburn woman sat on, wearing only S.H.I.E.L.D. Standard prisoner pajamas. Carl took the iPad and pressed a few buttons as the woman was covered by a fake wall. Soon, one of the walls next to her faded away, and revealed a single bed similar to ones in local jail cells. On that bed was an African American woman with dark hair tied into a short ponytail who had her back turned to them. Carl cracked a smile at Arthurine before he whistled loudly as the figure on the bed gave a little jump.

"Yo! Tyria! We have to talk."

The figure turned around and Arthur looked shocked. The person was recognizable even with the gender change. She was about 6 ft 2, had hazel eyes, and was fairly slim, but there was no mistaking this was Tyler Boateng's female counterpart. She looked at Arthur surprised, rubbing her eyes a bit with her one hand before squinting at him to make sure she was positive that she was seeing this correctly.

"Who the hell is this supposed to be?" He asked, "Is this my new cellmate? It's a good thing cause other than having Grace on the other side who can't even hear me, I've waited long enough to see another man again."

She smiled and stroked her side seductively with her remaining hand as Arthur tried very hard to forcibly hold back his lunch.

"Okay, first off, TMI." Carl said, "Second, the jokes on you, Tyria. This is Arthurine from another dimension. Which makes it even more disgusting considering he knows you better as a man."

He shuddered.

"And I won't ever be able to get that image out of my head now." He added.

Tyria looked Arthur up and down before giving a stern look.

"You really expect be to believe that kind of crap?" Tyria asked, "I mean, we live in a world where goddesses, giant green she-monsters, super-soldiers, and billionaire women in iron suits exist next to aliens, but you expect me to believe that this is actually…"

"Well, if there's another thing constant in this universe, Tyria, it's that much like the Boateng I know about from my world, you are just as much of a sore looser as he is. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that in this universe that your mother apparently got her hands on some good S.H.I.E.L.D. Intel and resulted in her death, leading you to become a stuck-up bitch who would blame anyone else but herself for all the things that've happened…"

Tyria slammed her one hand against the holo-prision, shooting daggers from her eyes at Arthur.

"Shut up." She demanded through gritted teeth, "Just SHUT UP! You don't have the right to talk about my mother that way! How the hell would you know her?!"

"Like I said." Arthur explained, "I'm from another universe and I need you to get me back. Or else."

"Or else what?" Tyria asked.

Arthur took the pad device from Carl and pressed a few buttons. Suddenly, Tyria dropped to her knees and began clutching her throat as if she were suffocating. Arthur pushed a few buttons again and the air was brought back to her room.

"Next time the air stays off, Tyria." Arthur warned, "And I think it would be a shame to go out to someone you never even knew. Come on, I thought you wanted to escape!"

Tyria groaned. This man knew exactly which buttons to press both literally and figuratively. He was also right in that Tyria did have a plan she was going to put into motion when the time came, and wouldn't want it to be spoiled by some nobody. She already made the mistake once with Carl and it cost her an arm and the only thing left she had of her mother. Tyria hated the idea of helping, but she wasn't going to make the same mistake of underestimating someone a second time.

"Alright." She groaned, getting back on her feet, "What do you need to know?"

"HYDRA." Arthur explained, "We believe they're using a machine that requires a lot of electricity to power it. Now, seeing as how you were the right-hand woman to Arthurine William's Dad, I assume you know of any locations that would have a high electrical power generator."

Tyria thought long and hard for a moment.

"Actually, I do." She nodded, "It just so happens shortly after S.H.I.E.L.D. Fell, I spoke with Arthurine's Dad about the status of HYDRA. He mentioned in passing there was some kind of base in San Fransisco with enough electricity to power a small town for years to come. But I don't know the details in full about where it was."

"There." Arthur smiled, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Screw you." Tyria growled.

"Bye, then!" Arthur called, putting the holo-wall prison back up, "Play nice with your cellmate."

With that, he put the pad-like device back in Carl's hands and exited with him. As they reached the top of the stairs, they were suddenly met with two more familiar figures, who despite looking different, Arthur knew them instantly. One was a girl with frizzly long orange hair with a bit of an innocent expression, and the other was a man with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a lab coat. The two stopped and looked Arthur up and down.

"I know." Arthur smiled, "I'm not the same Arthurine."

"I…uh…" The woman said, trying to find the words, "We're aware of that but we never thought you'd be so…um…so…big."

"We have good news, though." The man explained.

"Then lead the way, Jemma." Arthur said.

The Simmons of this universe stopped and looked at him slightly confused.

"Sorry." He said, "I miss something? I'm Johnathan. This is Lea."

"Okay." Arthur sighed, walking forward, "What have you got to show me?"

"Well…" Lea began as they walked along the corridors, "When we got word of your arrival, we decided to reopen a…a…um…project thing that former Director Fury had ordered after the Chitauri invaded New York and Director Coulson was beginning her…revival. Anyway, it uses something called the h…the h…"

"The Higgs Singlet." A feminine voice finished as the group re-entered the lab. Saul was already set up there, along with a young woman around 27 with shoulder-length black hair. No doubt Bruce's alternate counterpart. The two of them were standing before a machine which seemed to have a bulky body with different buttons on there which Arthur couldn't begin to understand, as well as a holographic view screen in the center and a satellite dish/scanner of some sort on the far right side of the machine.

"I'm Bryce Gordon by the way." Bryce introduced.

"Um…yeah." Lea said, continuing, "Anyways, the Higgs Singlet is said to allow someone to be transported across dimensions and perhaps across time. We couldn't be sure even after the Chitauri invaded New York if it was possible for dimension-crossing, but with you here…this machine will…uh…will…"

"Basically she's trying to say that if everything in your universe runs parallel to ours," Johnathan continued, "Then your Fury hopefully authorized a similar device as well and if we are still alive where you come from, they should be trying to get in contact with us as well."

"The machine will know the Higgs Singlet from your body since you're obviously not native to this universe." Bryce continued, "And hopefully this should allow us to get into contact with your teammates to formulate a plan."

"Just need to turn it on." Lea said sheepishly as she pressed a few buttons. Suddenly, the scanner came to life and almost stared Arthur up and down. Suddenly, the screen came to life and Arthur was both surprised and happy when the first thing he saw was his universe's versions of Fitz, Simmons, Bruce, and Sabrina standing there looking shocked at their counterparts. Then his eyes focused on the additional person in the center. She was a well-fit redhead with long hair and definitive muscles with green eyes, who despite the obvious gender-change, Arthur knew this was his alternate self.

"I think we need to hold a meeting." Arthur explained.

"I concur." Arthurine agreed.

Soon enough, both Arthur and Arthurine's teams were gathered on both sides of the universe to communicate with each other. For the most part, their histories did link up save for the fact that obviously Saul's sister had died, Bryce's friend was Nichole Jones who had also convinced her to join S.H.I.E.L.D., and the other obvious changes that came from them all being gender-swapped in different universes.

"All right," Arthurine said, "Now that we're all here, let's talk about how we get our respective leader's back home."

Out of the corner of her eye, Faye saw her counterpart who seemed to be half-focused on her as well. She imagined it would be pretty weird to learn that there was another version of you out there as well, but despite trying to stay focused on the situation, she couldn't help but ponder how much this version of her had shared with his teammates.

"What we do know is that we both seem to have been thrown into each other's universe when we were investigating a HYDRA Dimensional Portal." Arthur noted, "We also know that in both of our universes, they have a large power-base in San Francisco which is where they're keeping their back-up."

"We actually have a theory on that." Bruce explained, "If two of you entered the portal at the same time, there's a good chance that you two entering this one again simultaneously will send you home. There's at least a 87% chance of that."

"It's better than nothing." Bryce added, before suddenly noticing something.

Saul's counterpart, Sabrina, was writing something down on her notepad. Looking to her right, she saw Saul was doing the same, taking quick looks as Bryce's counterpart. Bryce gave a light cough as the two looked up.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Bryce asked Sabrina.

"I'm sorry." Sabrina said, "I'm just so mind-blown to be seeing all this. Learning that there's all these versions of us, even myself, and despite the gender-swap, our facial features seem similar."

"That reminds me…" Katie asked leaning towards the screen, "I have a question for my counterpart. Do your versions of Bruce and Sabrina seem to be getting closer than they did a couple days ago?"

"Oh, Katie…" Sabrina said, slapping her hand over her eyes.

"This is not happening." Saul moaned.

"Indeed." Carl replied, "I guess that means that it still doesn't stop at the facial similarities."

"Enough!" Arthur and Arthurine demanded at the same time as both teams kept quiet.

"Look," Arthurine said, "Let's just keep this machine with us on the plane, get to San Fran, and get us back home. Are you good with that, Arthur?"

"Sounds good, Arthurine." Arthur agreed.

"Actually, I'd like to have a minute or two with myself in private if you don't mind." Katie asked, "It's kind of a personal matter."

Arthurine looked at Carl through the viewer who nodded. Both teams left and stayed outside as Katie faced her counterpart.

"Look…" She asked, "Can I speak freely to you?"

"You know that answer." Carl admitted, "But I have something to ask you too."

"Go on…" Katie assured.

"You got to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent in record-time, correct?" He asked.

"Yep." Katie nodded, "As I assume you did too."

"Yeah." Carl answered.

"And you assumed you had a half-sister?" Katie asked.

"Actually it was a half-brother, who got killed by a mistake I made." Carl admitted, sadly recalling how that mistake still haunted him to this day.

Carl looked to see his counterpart looking very sadly.

"I'm sorry." She admitted, "It's just I worry that one day my recklessness is going to get someone I care for hurt or possibly worse."

Carl nodded.

"I have the same fears." He admitted, "But right now isn't the time to sit around and whine. We make mistakes, yes, but we also learn how to overcome them, right?"

Katie wiped her tears and looked at her counterpart determined.

"Right." She said, "That's just what I needed to hear. Or rather hear myself say."

"Agreed." Carl nodded, turning to his room's door.

"You can come in." He called.

"It's all right." Katie assured her teammates as they entered.

"Alright, then let's grab everything we need and get back to our respective worlds." Arthur noted.

"Good luck, Agent Williams." Arthurine nodded.

"Same to you, Agent Williams." Arthur added.

With that, they powered the machine off and began packing.

…...

 _ **Later,**_

 _ **San Francisco…**_

Using the intel that had been given to them, Arthurine's team had managed to track their second HYDRA Dimensional Portal to an old HYDRA Base out in San Francisco. Apparently, this place was a barber shop that had been a cover for the earliest of HYDRA's infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D. which had been leaked by Captain Stephanie Rogers on this world when she had ousted HYDRA for whom they really were. The place had been checked clean originally, but it appeared that HYDRA got back in somehow without their knowing.

"All right." Arthur said, loading his gun, "Put me back on with myself."

Bryce nodded and turned the machine on again. Instantly, his counterpart appeared on the screen.

"Okay." He said, "I assume you've followed it to this hidden HYDRA Base at the barber shop?"

"Yep." Arthurine nodded, "So let's go over the plan. As soon as we leave we make a run for the portal. Katie and Carl will cover us on our respective worlds getting ready to blow the place once it's done."

"Basically," Bruce explained from the other side, "You'll both want to hit this thing at the same time. It's 11:50 AM here. Arthur, what's your time?"

Arthur checked his watch.

"The same." He answered.

"Good." Bruce said, "So as soon as it hits 12:00 PM, Arthur and Arthurine will simultaneously jump into the portal. If our theory is correct, Higgs Singlet will know when something has been crossed through dimensions and then will realize your respective universes from your base codes, and send you back home."

"So run in at 12:00 PM, get home, blow the base." Arthurine said, "See you around."

"Hopefully." Arthur said, as they turned off the communication and he turned to Carl.

"It was great meeting you by the way." He said.

"Likewise." Carl smiled.

With that, they exited the Spec-Ops Plane and ran into the shop. As they did, Carl thought he saw something moving through a nearby bush. He was curious at first, but shrugged it off and went back to follow close behind.

As he entered the barber shop, he found Arthur sitting on a chair with his gun at the ready.

"Now," He said, "Hit the bar behind this chair and let's see if this still works the same way it did in my universe…"

With that, Carl did so and Arthur's chair was suddenly lowered down beneath the ground.

Eventually, Arthur reached the ground and threw a climbing rope up to them. Carl quickly secured it to another nearby chair and then descended, followed by Bryce and Saul. As the three of them progressed forward, they noticed that these tunnels looked abandoned as they did when they had checked, but Arthur was quick to notice something.

"Look at this." He motioned over to a red water pipe.

"That's odd." Bryce pointed out, "That wasn't there before."

"More to the point," Arthur added, "If this was added, why put it here? There wasn't any bathroom down below here, and I have a suspicion this might not even be a water pipe at all."

With that, he pressed against it and suddenly the brick wall next to it groaned and began to pull backwards before sliding to the right revealing a hidden passageway.

….

 _ **Meanwhile,**_

 _ **In Another World…**_

"Has anyone ever told you you're brilliant?" Katie asked Arthurine.

"Yep. You." Arthurine smiled, bringing up her gun, "How we doing on time?"

Katie looked at her watch.

"About five minutes to 12:00 PM." She replied.

Arthurine signaled to stop as she briefly looked around the corner. Sure enough, there was another portal device there with several HYDRA Guards and three scientists.

"Okay," Arthurine said, reaching into her bag and pulling out something she was thankful to have brought with her which she placed in Katie's hand, "We have several guards and three scientists. Katie, I was going to give this to Carl, but I don't think he'll mind. Plus, if things are running parallel to our world, Then Arthur most likely is giving Carl one right now. What you're holding is one of my universe's version of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s final weapons made in association with the late Olivia Stane before Toni Stark stopped making weapons and we had to resort to making more weapons of our own design. It's a smaller version of the Jericho Missile which while not as deadly, is powerful enough to level this building. I'm going to need you to cover me while I shoot at the guards, and arm that at the same time. Set it for fifteen minutes. Bruce, is the portal operational?"

Bruce looked at a pad and nodded.

"Yeah. Just very recently too by the looks of it." He said.

"Then let's round up some prisoners and say hi." Arthurine said, stepping out.

As she did, the HYDRA soldiers opened fire on her, to which she simply jumped back. As they approached, Arthurine counted the seconds down and then took out some flashbangs she had stored with her. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Operatives turned away and covered their ears as the flashbangs landed in front of the HYDRA Soldiers before going off as they yelled in pain. Some tried firing, but Arthurine simply weaved through them, shooting back and hitting them in their kneecaps. As she approached the portal, one HYDRA Agent raised their gun up at the back of Arthurine's head, but was sent to the ground when Carl fired in the back of their knee, taking them down as he finished arming the device.

"Sixty seconds to go, Arthurine." Katie pointed out, as she began cuffing the prisoners.

Arthurine nodded as she counted down the remaining time left.

"Here goes nothing." She sighed.

With that, she waited until she counted down to zero and then leapt through the portal. Everyone waited a few minutes with their breaths held before another figure dived out from the other side. Much to everyone's relief, it was Arthur.

"Arthur!" Katie said, rushing up to help him, "Are you all right?! Do you know who I am?!"

Arthur looked at her confused.

"Who are you?" He asked, "I've never met you before in my life."

Katie looked horrified fearing that she would never see her Arthur again, but then Arthur broke into a laugh, giving her a playful punch in the arm.

"I'm kidding." He grinned, "It's me, Katie. I'm back."

Katie looked mortified and then angry with him.

"I had to pay you back for how you scared me earlier today." Arthur cracked.

Katie sighed and laughed.

"Yes." She said, "I suppose you did."

"Anyway." Arthur said, standing on his feet, "Bomb set?"

"Yes." Katie nodded.

"Then let's get these HYDRA prisoners out of here and somewhere less exploding and more prison-like."

….

 _ **Later,**_

 _ **In Another Universe…**_

Arthurine was happy to finally be home after the events of today. She finally felt like she could relax again and not have to worry about Carl's safety. If Katie had taught her anything, it was that the universe proved that no matter where Carl was, he was always ready to take things seriously when it counted.

After a long, LONG de-scrubbing back at base, as well as various tests by Saul and Johnathan to ensure she didn't have any diseases or the likes. Frank dropped off the prisoners and now Arthurine had just finished her paperwork so she could relax in her office. As she sat down in her chair, Carl entered the room wearing a _Terminator 2_ T-Shirt and blue jeans.

"Great to have you back again, Arthurine." Carl replied, "Mind if I sit down with you and we watch a movie for old times' sake?"

"That would be very nice." Arthurine smiled as Carl sat next to her and went through his bag of films.

"Arthurine…" Carl noted, "You know how time works parallel to that universe?"

"Yes." Arthurine nodded, "I was there, Carl."

"Something happened before I went into the barber shop." Carl noted, "I could've sworn for a second I saw something in the bushes. Perhaps that happened to my counterpart, maybe not. But I'm worried for her."

Arthurine nodded as she selected a movie and put it in the DVD Player.

"Well," Arthurine shrugged, "We can look into it on our world, but I have a good feeling that if the same thing happened to Katie, she could handle this as well."

"What makes you so sure?" Carl asked as the menu appeared.

Arthurine grinned at him, and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Because you've proven today no matter what happens, you always find a way to pull through." Arthurine smiled.

Carl nodded and put his head on her shoulder and she pressed play. This was the main reason he enjoyed being with Arthurine so much. She started off as a bossy, snotty woman but Carl had taught her to think about others in terms of feelings rather than judging by assessments. As such, Arthurine was the mother Carl never had and treated him just as she should've. Carl felt she was right and that no matter what, the two would continue to work together until the very end.

….

 _ **Meanwhile,**_

 _ **San Francisco…**_

In a hotel room, a man was returning from an uneventful experience. He had tipped off some idiot HYDRA Agent under the false name of Dean Torrin about the gateway he had once heard legends about back when his wife was still alive. It had worked perfectly and they had even set up a base here in San Francisco per his instructions. While the woman who had twisted his son had been lost originally, by the time they came out of the barber shop, the woman had come back and the base bellow them exploded shortly after their departure.

Though the person didn't care for the money, the experiments, or even the portal itself.

This was a mission to draw out his son so he could see him secretly before everything changed.

As the figure removed their trench coat and hat, the person was revealed to be a man who looked to be somewhere in his late 40's/early 50's, with short greying blonde hair, wearing a green suit and tie along with beige pants, and brown shoes.

"So, I see you're back…" A female voice called.

The man looked surprised as a woman came out of the shower with a towel covering her body and head. She was probably around the same age as him if not a little older than he was, with hazel eyes and a bit of tangled and unkempt brown hair.

"You seriously went with the whole 'Dick Tracey' vibe?" Catherine Zabo asked, amused.

"Yeah." Zachary DuBois smiled as he hung up the stuff, "Besides, this belonged to my Dad. I thought it was perfect for the occasion, make things more exciting."

"Was it?" Catherine asked, motioning for Zachary to turn around as she got dressed.

Zachary sighed.

"In some ways, yes." He admitted, "But not entirely. Only one of my sons is alive, Catherine. The other isn't. But no matter what, he'll come to call me Dad soon enough."

He looked in his bag next to his nightstand and pet snake. Rummaging through it, he pulled out a small box and opened it revealing a necklace with a ring on there. The final thing that remained of his dead wife and a reminded of his inability to save her when HYDRA took her all those years ago."

"Well, you're a fighter, Zachary." Catherine said as Zachary put the necklace away. Turning around he could see Catherine was wearing a grey business coat and pants along with a white buttoned-down shirt that was partly unbuttoned, "And you're also an amazing friend. Even after all these years. I can't wait to hear about what happens when you start getting to know him better. I'm sure it'll be…"

"Let me guess." Zachary smiled, "Best day ever?"

"Exactly." Catherine smiled as the two hugged.

 _ **The End.**_

 **Well, hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. So announcement time for Spec-Ops Team 3! It'll probably come out in the latter half of this year after Season 3 Arrives on DVD. Also, a few announcements for what I DO have planned:**

 **Arthur and his team will be moving bases to have a base all for themselves. The base will be a renovated one in the old offices of the SSR West Coast Base as seen in Agent Carter Season 2. They will still split time between there and The Playground, but this will be done so they don't have any more problems around the playground.**

 **Sabrina will still have been trapped by the Monolith after being sucked in instead of Simmons by saving her at the Spec-Ops Team Season 2. As a result, Bruce will be hell-bent on saving her as will Simmons but she will have a more guilty conscience considering when they last talked they fought over Simmons admitting she might feel safer if Katie was kicked out and quarantined due to her Inhuman nature. This will be so that she and Fitz do seem distant just like in the regular canon, but it will be more metaphorically instead of literally. After all, if the last time you met a person you had an argument with them and then they ended up saving your life, how do you think you would feel afterwards?**

 **There will be more characters and I will try as hard as I can to give all of them equal time to shine.**

 **Also, I'm saying this again, but I'll be on a short vacation from Feburary 18** **th** **to the 21** **st** **, to attend the Wizard World Convention in Portland, Oregon. There, I'll be meeting great stars like Matt Smith (The Eleventh Doctor from Doctor Who) and even Elizabeth Henstridge herself! So recently I spoke with AwesomeGirl909 who suggested I tell her about this story, and I got to thinking and decided I'd give her a chapter as a 'thank you' present for continuing to thrill and entertain us as Simmons but I'd also attach some little notes to it as well with messages from all of you who have helped make this fanfic possible. So if you have a message you'd want me to give, either PM it to me or leave it in a review! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Once again, I own NOTHING but my OC's. This is for FAN-Purpopses ONLY so PLEASE don't sue! Take care! :)**


End file.
